Jhorin Blackmorn
Jhorin Blackmorn was the second son of Vincent Blackmorn and the 2nd Duke of Jonsport. He was slain at the age of 47 during the civil war in Wolf's Crossing. Jhorin is survived by his second wife, Amy and their two sons, Henry and Varyk. Appearance Tall and gallant, Jhorin Blackmorn was perhaps the most handsome and charismatic of Vincent Blackmorn's sons. Always meticulously well-groomed, his coal-black hair is cropped short and shot through with strands of silver and his beard neatly-trimmed. Broad-shouldered and powerfully built, he appears to have a great deal of upper-body strength and seems no less formidable than men decades his junior. Background The second son of Vincent Blackmorn, he was named after King Jhorin I, who was responsible for the completion of Castle Blackmorn and many other fortifications throughout Wolf's Crossing. Groomed at an early age to start a cadet branch of house Blackmorn, Jhorin spent his early years at King Terenas' Court while learning the ways of Chivalry and politics. His life would change forever when his father was convicted of treason and beheaded after declaring war on the house of Cassel. He was quoted in a conversation with his elder brother Jon after his father's execution as having said "We should raise arms against the Menethils and the Cassels. This is an outrage that demands blood." In spite of his desire for war, his brother, now lord of the Crossing named him lord of Rosegarde, where he would later stop the undead scourge from ravaging all of Wolf's Crossing as they had so many other provinces within the region. Although Jhorin fought beside his brothers in the second war, neither he, nor his brothers ever returned to King Terenas' Court in spite of several invitations to do so. He has never forgotten the great insult to his house, nor has he forgiven what he sees as the murder of his lord father. The Scarlet Crusade When his elder brother was Crowned the 5th King of Wolf's Crossing after the fall of Lordaeron, Jhorin was instrumental in maintaing good relations between Wolf's Crossing and the Scarlet Crusade--abdicating his former seat of Rosegarde to his younger brother Edric in favor of training crusaders at Hearthglen in the tactics of war against the undead scourge. After accomplishing many victories against the scourge, Jhorin was gifted with a castle-forged longsword, later imbued with the Light's strength and known as "Scourgebane" The sword was later given to Lord-Paladin Darion Madarin of Stone Hearth after Jhorin left Hearthglen. The Northrend Campaign Jhorin and his brother Robert who was then Duke of Jonsport, were sent north to raise a holdfast and met heavy resistance from the Vrykul. Though Robert took much of the credit for all six of their victories, the truth of the matter was entirely different than what was recorded. Robert was severely wounded during the siege of Valgarde after foolishly attacking the Castle with less than a hundred men and lost nearly half of their forces in the process. It was Jhorin who came to his rescue, along with a number of men from Stormwind. His sons, Henry and Varyk resided with him in the North, both young men having earned a Knighthood of their own. Death Jhorin was slain by the rebel forces during the civil war of Wolf's Crossing in 623 K.C. Rather than surrender Castle Blackmorn to the rebels, Jhorin ordered it put to the torch after he was mortally wounded during the siege. He died of his wounds just hours later, and was succeded as Duke of Jonsport by his son Henry. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:House of Blackmorn Category:Wolf's Crossing Peerage Category:Wolf's Crossing Human